


【水蓝】Stardust

by emmahh0409



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmahh0409/pseuds/emmahh0409
Summary: 我也不知道为什么要用hp背景写pwp就想开个表现的很有经验其实是第一次的车





	【水蓝】Stardust

“老大。”杰西走过来恭敬地汇报，“街道已经还原了。麻瓜的记忆也消除完毕了。”  
喻文波点了点头，他挥了挥魔杖——十二英寸，冬青木，杖芯为东方龙的胡须——把街道的灯点亮了。他警惕地向四周望了望，确保周围没有蠢蠢欲动的食死徒和不长眼的麻瓜。  
然后他拐进了一条巷子，向着巷子深处走去。  
地砖已经年久失修，黑亮的靴子踩在上面发出难听的“哒哒”声。  
喻文波还有一件最重要的事没有做。  
虽然食死徒发动的对麻瓜的自杀式攻击被魔法部化解了，但是这些没来得及走掉的食死徒还等着他去审问和处理。  
他走到巷子尽头，看了看被魔法捆在一起的食死徒。  
然后他猛地抽了口气，愣住了。  
他看见了王柳羿。  
那人此时正坐在食死徒中间眨巴着眼睛对他笑。他没有穿巫师斗篷，也没像其他食死徒似的用帽子遮住自己的面容。他就穿着普通的粉色T恤和已经洗的发白的牛仔裤，跟个麻瓜似的，在颇为阴暗逼仄的空间里格格不入。  
回忆就像炸开了似的让喻文波心脏一阵发紧。好像他们还在霍格沃茨，眼前的人正义正言辞地教育他：“你们格兰芬多这次做的就是不对，即使老师没有惩罚你们，你们也应该为你们投机取巧的做法感到惭愧。”  
明明原来是那样黑白分明的一个人，仿佛是住在象牙塔里似的。喻文波怎么也无法将他和丧心病狂的食死徒联系到一起。  
他看上去倒没怎么变，只是看起来冷了一些，笑也不是过去那种咧起嘴露出牙小孩子一样傻兮兮的笑了，他微微翘起的嘴角给喻文波一种阴森森的感觉，好像一棵许久没见过光的玫瑰。  
喻文波张嘴想要说些什么，可周围的同事难得见他失态，都对他投来好奇的目光。他喉咙一紧，到底没有说。倒也不是怕同事的闲话，只是他实在不知道说什么罢了。  
还是王柳羿先开口了：“喻文波，我不想去阿兹卡班，你带我走吧。”  
首席傲罗犹豫了下，觉得这并不怎么符合规矩。但没办法，他实在是有太多问题想问王柳羿了。于是他用魔杖轻轻在空中划了一下，松开了束缚着王柳羿的绳索，然后把他拉到身边，再在两个人手腕上划了一个圈，无形的魔法就把两个人的手缚在一起。  
王柳羿又呵呵笑了。  
“带你走可以。但你得把你知道的都告诉我。”喻文波严肃地说。  
“那当然。”带着鼻音的声音听起来乖极了，没被束缚着的手却在背人的阴影中拨开了衬衫的袖子，抚上了喻文波的手腕，纤长的手指暧昧地摩梭着，“你想知道什么我都告诉你。”  
喻文波皱皱眉，这个王柳羿实在是陌生得让人心凉，他看不惯王柳羿这个样子。有些厌恶地甩开了王柳羿的手。那人也没生气，只是眨巴眨巴眼睛，乖乖地被喻文波扯着手臂去和其他傲罗交代事情。  
将一切都安排妥当后，喻文波把王柳羿带回了家。原本应该带去魔法部的审讯室的，那里有许多能让眼前这个人说真话的玩意儿，可自从上次他差点在审讯室杀了一个食死徒的俘虏后，魔法部就禁止他使用审讯室审问犯人了。  
那是王柳羿从学校消失的一年后，他第一次得知了王柳羿的消息。  
那个食死徒说了什么来着？  
“王柳羿？哦～你说宝蓝吗？他可是个心狠手辣的角色，杀人眼睛都不眨的。”  
“都说女人心如蛇蝎，我看他也不逞多让。  
那食死徒看着喻文波，突然暧昧地笑了：“傲罗大人，听说宝蓝在霍格沃茨的时候有个小情人呢？为了这个小情人他还在霍格沃茨大闹了一通被赶出了学校，那个小情人现在当了傲罗，不会就是你吧？”  
“那你可能要伤心了，毕竟他一个混血都能在新老大身边做得力助手，大家都说是因为他爬了老大的床呢。”食死徒舔了舔自己的嘴唇，淫笑道，“不过宝蓝身子看着又瘦又软，在床上跟女人也没什么区别，还不用担心怀孕。”  
“傲罗大人觉得呢？”  
下一刻那食死徒的椅子就被踹翻了，喻文波一脚踢在了犯人的肚子上，那人吐出一口血来，开始狂笑。  
喻文波被笑得心烦，也顾不得傲罗的审讯规则，抽出魔杖指着那食死徒喊到：“钻心剜骨！”  
那食死徒疼得缩成一团，却还在笑。直到痛得口吐白沫，昏死在审讯室的地板上，喻文波才反应过来自己做了什么。那之后，他就再也没进过审讯室。  
他也去过霍格沃茨问麦格校长王柳羿的下落，他不相信一同长大的、他喜欢了4年的人是食死徒口中的样子。可麦格校长只是闪烁其辞：“我也不知道他现在到底在哪……但如果你遇见他，就把他带回来吧。”  
这个需要他带回去的人，此刻正被他用魔法自己锁在一起，并滥用了点职权带回了家。  
他把门关上，打算好好问问他这几年都去了哪里，是不是真的和那些丧心病狂的食死徒有关，是不是真的……成了新神秘人的“好”助手。  
“你……”  
喻文波还没开口，他就感觉王柳羿从身后抱住了他，温热的身子贴得紧紧的，手臂也紧贴着，暧昧地从外套的空隙处伸进去，隔着衬衫抚摸着喻文波结实的胸膛。  
喻文波抬起两个人锁在一起的手臂，试图甩开王柳羿的纠缠，可那人身子软得就像条蛇，他越挣反而被缠得更紧。王柳羿顺着他的力道贴着他转到身前，柳叶般的眼睛满怀笑意地盯着他，鲜红的舌头舔了舔唇角，凑上去亲吻喻文波抿着的唇。  
喻文波想去大衣内侧的口袋里掏魔杖，王柳羿像是看穿了，顺着他的胳膊抢着抽出了那根冬青木的魔杖，随手扔到一边：“喻文波，咱们今天就别用魔杖了吧？”  
喻文波深吸了一口气，擒着他的肩膀把人拉开了点：“王柳羿，你到底想干嘛？”  
“你把我带回家还能干嘛？”王柳羿反问。  
“我只是想找个地方问你几个问题。”屋子里的温度似乎因为两人的纠缠有些升高，喻文波恼怒地松了松自己的领带，“你怎么变成现在这个样子了？”  
王柳羿笑了，伸出纤细的手指去碰喻文波一开一合的嘴：“那你说，我应该是什么样？从我被霍格沃茨开除后，我就再也不是你认识的王柳羿了。”  
他顺着喻文波的手指一把将喻文波的领带扯了下来：“你没听说吗？我现在叫宝蓝，是新神秘人的小情人，陪他睡觉的，你说我应该什么样？”  
领带绕过对方的脖颈，用力下拉，连呼吸的热气都打在彼此脸上，王柳羿贴着喻文波的耳朵：“我现在也想跟你睡觉，喻文波，行不行？”

喻文波把人压在床上的时候简直是怒火中烧，动作完全没有一点温柔。  
他一把把王柳羿那件粉红色的T恤掀开，抚摸着他的胸口，那人皮肤像是常年不见光，又细又嫩，连乳尖也是淡粉色，像是没什么经验的样子。喻文波一生气，手下就失了轻重，又或者是对这个故意玩弄他的喜欢的人做惩罚，他手指狠狠拧过一边的乳尖，另一边则用牙齿狠狠地磨，娇弱的地方从没受过这种刺激，变得又肿又红，可怜兮兮地渗出了血。  
“嘶。”身下的人倒吸了一口凉气，整个人往柔软的床里缩了缩，下一刻却还是讨好似的往喻文波身上蹭。  
他的腰细，胯骨小小窄窄的，一双长腿又细又直，此时那腿弓了起来，将压在身上的人夹得紧紧的。手也不闲着，伸手去扯喻文波还半挂在身上的衬衫。  
喻文波将他的手拍开，捞着他的腰把人翻了个个，扯下那条麻瓜才穿的难看的牛仔裤。他没什么耐心，骨节分明的手指直直捅进了王柳羿的小穴。  
王柳羿离开的这些年，他也没有特别洁身自好，投怀送抱的不说来着不拒，到底也接受了几段身体关系，男女都有。他很清楚那些经验丰富的男床伴在床上根本不需要做什么太多的前戏，仅仅只是抚摸就能让他们水多得流出来，求着自己肏进去。  
他手指胡乱捅了几下，只觉得那小穴又紧又热，好像还带着点羞涩，一下一下嘬着自己的手指。本来只是带着赌气意思的性行为，此时却有些心猿意马起来，喻文波解开自己的裤链，已经充血挺立的龟头就露了出来，他钳着王柳羿窄窄的腰，扶着性器，一捅到底。  
“啊……！”那人尖叫一声，整个人埋进了床上枕头里。  
爽是真爽，那穴紧得粗大的性器动一动就能将内壁的皱褶抹平，顶进去的时候还矜持地欲迎还拒，真狠心肏到穴心里，就浪荡地含得紧紧的，舍不得松开。肏了一会儿，那害羞的穴终于连那点矜持都舍了，随着性器一顶一顶地出着水，噗嗤噗嗤发出一阵暧昧的响声。  
被肏的人安静得要死，适合叫床的嗓音却一声都不吭，只在被顶的时候一声一声地喘，像猫被撸时喉咙发出的呼噜声。  
“你怎么连叫床都不会？被你主人肏的时候没学会吗？”喻文波一边狠狠肏着一边戏谑地说。  
王柳羿听了他的话，连耳根子都红了，赌气似的往他那家伙上撞，却正赶上喻文波猛地肏进来，性器随着他们的动作顶到了前所未有的深度，这一下把王柳羿肏得眼前都发了白。他难耐地仰起头，修长的颈子像只垂死的天鹅，从紧着喘息的喉咙里逼出一声高亢的呻吟。原本就颤颤巍巍吐着精的性器被这一下子肏得直直射了出来。  
他有些怕了，腿根都颤着，手脚并用往前爬，想躲开这要了命的快感。却被喻文波抓着白细的脚腕抓了回去，又狠插了几下。这次真是全身一点力气都没了，只能趴在床上，任着喻文波予取予求。

喻文波射了一回，他没有委屈自己把性器拔出来的习惯，浓稠的精液全都交代在了王柳羿又湿又热会咬人的小嘴里。那人被烫得颤了颤，细白的双腿抖得像筛子，若不是被喻文波粗壮的性器钉着，怕是就要倒在床上。如此生涩的表现，可半分没有他之前表现出来的万分之一的成熟。  
“在床上表现得像破处，这也是你们之间的情趣吗？”喻文波贴着王柳羿的耳朵吐着热气。  
那人下意识摇了摇头，又很快止住了，纤细的手指抓着床单连关节都泛了白。喻文波没来由地有点心疼，他没有拔出又有些抬头迹象的性器，将王柳羿整个人转过来面对他。却在看见王柳羿那张脸的时候吓了一跳——  
那人整张脸都湿了，眼圈一圈儿泛着红，长长的睫毛挂着一串泪珠，眼睛黏糊糊得都快睁不开了，连小鼻头都哭得一抽一抽的。  
“你……”喻文波看他这样总觉得刚才的火气都烟消云散了，只觉得心疼极了，他很少看见王柳羿哭，就连他为了救自己从飞天扫帚上掉下来受了重伤的时候都一滴眼泪也没掉过。他下意识就用手摸了摸王柳羿没什么肉的小脸。  
王柳羿眼睛睁开了，咬了咬下嘴唇，他嗓子已经哭哑了，此刻只能小声求饶：“喻文波，轻点吧……我真受不了了。”  
喻文波只觉得浑身像过了电一样，刚才半硬的性器就胀大了几分，刺激得那张听话的小嘴将被射得满满的精液吐了点出来，在暗色的被褥上留下一片白。  
这让人怎么轻得下来？  
喻文波被蛊惑了似的去亲那张被咬出了牙印的嘴，那里真软，那人似乎已经没什么力气了，嘴微微张开着，任由喻文波的舌头进去攻城略地，抓住它的舌头猛吸，直吻得舌根都疼得发颤。那张嘴就和下面一下一下咬着喻文波粗大性器的小嘴一样乖。  
因为刚才已经射过一次，这次的欢爱就显得更加游刃有余，可以去开发身上人所有有趣的反应。  
那人被玩儿得几乎要坏掉了，只要用手去揉捏胸前的肉粒，身子就兴奋地颤抖。乳尖刚才被喻文波咬得出了血，此刻又红又肿，碰一下就火辣辣的疼，可疼过之后，从小红果上升起的快感又猛烈地让人欲罢不能。只能挺着腰一下一下地把乳尖往喻文波坏心的嘴里送。  
喻文波像是发现了乐趣，不再顶弄下面那张湿漉漉的小嘴。只用手指和唇齿玩儿弄着软乎乎的乳头，仅仅是嘬了几下，王柳羿就尖叫着又射了出来，乳白色的精液弄了两人一身。  
王柳羿听见喻文波低声笑了。  
“只被玩儿这里也可以射出来啊？”  
王柳羿用胳膊遮住了脸，这样的反应实在是太淫荡和羞耻了。他现在浑身都好难受，眼睛干得疼，已经流不出眼泪了，胸前又疼又痒，喻文波不碰就空虚得难受，分身已经射过两次了，还因为快感半挺着，后面那处就更不用说了，黏黏糊糊地含着不属于自己的东西，还不知羞地拼命咬。  
“随便碰你一下后面就拼命吃我，那么想要我的精液吗？”  
喻文波把他抱起来坐在身上，从下往上一下一下地顶。王柳羿只觉得身上的快感多得爆炸，几乎到了难受的地步，他无助抱住喻文波，随着他的动作一起一伏。  
他故意说了那么多话气喻文波，但其实他从不知道做爱是这个样子，自己的一切都被性事中的另一方掌控、剥夺。他太累了，累到已经无法抵抗心中对喻文波的思念和爱意，他无意识地去亲吻喻文波的额头和眉眼。然后他看见了喻文波眼中的惊讶，或许，他没有看错和自作多情的话，还有一点点的爱意。  
第三次被肏射后喻文波也终于又一次射在了王柳羿的身体里。王柳羿已经完全脱力了，两个人相拥着倒在沾满了各种体液的床上，就像一对相爱的恋人。  
在睡过去之前，王柳羿想如果就这样，明天永远不要到来该多好啊。


End file.
